


Palabras en movimiento

by japiera



Series: Bis [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deaf Character, Gen, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Kenma se pregunta: ¿cómo piensa Fukunaga?





	Palabras en movimiento

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

Fukunaga era sordo, pero se parecía un poco a mí. No le gustaba hablar, en cambio, podía pasarse una tarde entera sumido en sus pensamientos. Me figuraba que eso hacía, porque yo también me pasaba las tardes de aquel modo: pensando, en medio del silencio. Con el tiempo, empecé a dudar de nuestro parecido.

Sus ojos, que eran enormes, vagaban por el paisaje que le acompañaba sin apenas pestañear. Como no decía nada y se estaba tan quieto, todos creían que pensaba, pero a lo mejor, más que pensar, lo que hacía era observar. En cambio, a mí si no se me cerraban los ojos, mis ojos se detenían en un punto concreto y no se movían de allí hasta que terminaba de cavilar.

—¿Cómo piensas? —le pregunté al fin.

Siempre se demoraba en sus respuestas. Con su voz, que era ronca y temblorosa, pasando de contestar, me preguntó cómo era que pensaba yo.

Le respondí que con palabras. Con palabras que a su vez tenían un sonido.

—Y sé que tú conoces las palabras, pero no el sonido de cada una.

Fukunaga me sonrió. Levantó el brazo y, alargando un dedo, apuntó a los árboles, que se agitaban con el viento. Luego apuntó unas jardineras, visitadas por las abejas. A unas chicas sentadas a lo lejos, que movían sus piernas inquietas.

Las nubes que se desplazaban y cambiaban de forma; los autos que iban y venían por la avenida; los cabellos que se sacudían; los perros que meneaban sus colas; los gatos que, tomando el sol, llenaban de aire sus pulmones.

Luego me enseñó sus manos, y tejió telarañas imaginarias con sus dedos.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? —me preguntó—. Se mueve.

No logré entenderlo del todo. Pensar sumido en silencio no me hacía más parecido a él, porque para quien no existe el sonido, tampoco ha de existir su contrario. Quizá, lo que hacía esas tardes en que no hablaba, era leer el movimiento de lo que le rodeaba. O quizá, pensar y observar no sea tan diferente para él, y en su cabeza se suceden ondas que suben y bajan, que se expanden y se contraen, que cambian de color, explotan, salpican y, en fin, es el movimiento el que crea las palabras.


End file.
